


Something Warm

by kira_katrine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Caretaking, Double Drabble, Gen, away mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_katrine/pseuds/kira_katrine
Summary: Their away mission went wrong.
Relationships: Michael Burnham & Mirror Philippa Georgiou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Something Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



_ Where am I? _

Trying to turn her head was painful; Michael’s whole body ached. Something warm was wrapped around her--a blanket? A light flickered on and she saw a face she knew very well.

“Philippa?” Michael whispered. “What happened?”

“I don’t know what that was they got you with,” Georgiou said. “Very effective, though--could be useful to have one of those.”

“You mean you don’t?” Georgiou did collect an awful lot of unusual weaponry from the planets they visited and people she somehow always ended up fighting.

Georgiou gave Michael an odd look. “I had other things on my mind.”

Michael ran her hand over the blanket-- _ or was it _ , as her hand closed over the spiky clasp of the cape Georgiou had been wearing. “Always got a flair for the dramatic, don’t you,” Michael mumbled.

“It’ll be a while before the Discovery can get us,” Georgiou said. “Get some rest.”

“But we’re supposed to--” 

Georgiou gave Michael an exasperated look. “Do you really think you’re going anywhere, anytime soon?” Michael couldn’t argue. “And I can’t just leave you here.”

“Wouldn’t want you being the first one they meet anyway,” Michael said, her eyes already starting to close. 


End file.
